L'assemblée des Mages (ou The Magic Gathering)
by Blacken Shades
Summary: Un Arpenteur aux origines et desseins inconnus, mais aux pouvoirs incommensurables, décide de réunir Garruk, Chandra, Ajani et les autres pour un tournoi dont la seule issue sera la mort. Pourront-ils se libérer de l'emprise de Siltha Lyggym ? /!\ Contiendra des scènes violentes/sanglantes/à vomir ses tripes dès le petit-déj ! (on pourra pas dire que je vous aurez pas prévenu !)
1. Prologue

Bonchouuuuuuuuuuur !

**Disclaimer** : Chandra Nalaàr, Garruk Wildspeaker, tout ça tout ça, sont propriétés de Wizard of the Coast. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant tout ceci (snif...)

**Notes** : Vous connaissez Yu-Gi-Oh! ? Vous connaissez Magic : L'assemblée ? Et le mélange des deux, ça donnerait quoi ? Ben, à peu près ça =)

Attention, je dis bien attention, ce n'est pas Yu-Gi-Oh! ! Donc, y aura du gore, des morts, des blessés, des calcinés, des tripes qui ressortent et des mâchouillages croquant sous la dent. Bon, pas maintenant, vu que c'est encore que le début. Mais je préfère prévenir ;)

**Update** : Quelques modifications mineures et corrections (Dieu que je hais la grammaire française ;_;)

**PS** : C'est pas parce que j'écris un truc sombre et trash qu'il faut pas sourire =D

_**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**_

Prologue

« Écoute, sens, et vois. Entends-tu les flux de l'Æther se mouvoir au gré des plans, telles des coulées de métal liquide de la mer de Vif-argent s'écrasant sur les côtes de Mirrodin ? Sens-tu cette énergie æthérique qui parcourt l'échine de ton Étincelle, alors que tu traverses cette même substance qui relie Dominaria à Innistrad, Lorwyn, Ravnica, et tous les autres ? Alors, maintenant, vois. Vois le Plan que je t'offre sous tes yeux, rien que pour toi. Oh, il ne te plaît pas ? Bien. Ce n'est de toute façon par pour lui que je t'appelle. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. C'est pour ta Soif. Car je sais que tu as soif. Soif de gloire, d'honneur, de larmes, soif de sang ou de justice, qu'importe, la Soif t'anime, et elle m'intéresse. Écoute, écoute ta Soif, suis-la, et elle te mènera jusqu'à moi. Pourquoi ? Voyons, ne pose pas de questions auxquelles tu connais déjà la réponse. Suis l'Æther, et l'Æther te suivra. »

_**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**_

« Maître ? »

Il y eut une légère tension sur le visage de Siltha. Les paupières encore fermées, sa voix d'outre-tombe résonna d'un ton monocorde dans toute la pièce, bien que son long bec ne remuait pas d'une once :

« Je croyais t'avoir pourtant dit de ne pas me déranger lors de mes séances, Téfeiri. »

« Mais, répliqua le mage zhalfirín, légèrement perturbé par le niveau de prescience de son maître, ceux que vous attendiez sont arrivés. »

Une attente, où aucun ne fit un seul mouvement, puis Siltha ouvrit de grandes orbites vides brillant comme deux globes luminescents en direction de Téfeiri.

« Tous ? »

Sa voix résonna une nouvelle fois à travers toute la pièce, créant un certain malaise chez le mage, mais il opina avec assurance. Siltha se leva alors, décroisant ses jambes squelettiques, et glissa vers le jeune homme, ses griffes décharnées frôlant à peine le sol, jusqu'à ce que son bec lui touche pratiquement l'épaule. Les lumières qui brillaient dans ces grandes orbites ne faisaient qu'accroître l'appréhension du Zhalfirín.

« Fais en sorte qu'elle soit prête. »

Bien qu'il se fût rapproché, sa voix avait le même ton monocorde et distant que les deux fois précédentes.

« Bien, Maître. »

Téfeiri tourna les talons et se pressa vers la sortie. Siltha resta un moment, le regardant partir, puis prit la direction opposée, vers une porte dérobée virtuosement sculptée. Le bronze vert dont elle était faite arborait des gravures si fines que l'on pourrait croire qu'une aiguille avait fait ce chef-d'œuvre. Les arabesques semblaient danser avec grâce sur le métal poli, ainsi qu'une sylphide ou encore une enchanteresse verduralde. Siltha lui-même semblait contempler l'art au travers de ses orbites lumineuses et vides, mais il n'en était rien. Il restait simplement là quelques instants, immobile, puis, sans même qu'il eût à bouger, la poignée tourna d'elle-même, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis silencieux.

Le couloir sur lequel la petite porte de bronze donnait était vaste et lumineux, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec la noirceur de Siltha. Son corps entier était d'un noir décharné, des serres acérées jusqu'à ses grandes ailes de chauve-souris qu'il déployait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, comme à ce moment. Il se déplaçait vite, lévitant quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, ses griffes lui servant de pieds en extension, comme un danseur étoile. De ses autres griffes, il tenait un bâton d'ébène à l'extrémité lumineuse, une lumière violet pâle malsaine. Seuls ses yeux – si l'on pouvait oser appeler ces grandes orbites vides ainsi – brillaient d'un blanc insondable, tout comme ses pensées. À cet instant, et comme à chaque instant, nul ne pouvait les pénétrer. Il était un peu comme ces entités insaisissables, impénétrables, incompréhensibles, tel Niv-Mizzet, voire, pour un même niveau de grandeur, Nicol Bolas.

Il tourna à un embranchement, puis suivit encore un moment l'artère principale avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte en marbre, dont les dorures flamboyantes étaient presque ternies par l'aura sombre que dégageait Siltha. De la même manière dont il s'était occupé de la précédente porte, il l'ouvrit, et se retrouva au centre d'une chaire, d'où il dominait une demi-douzaine de personnages tous aussi différents les uns que les autres, au milieu d'une immense arène.

_**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**_

Garruk Languebestion était certainement le plus imposant de tous, mais il n'en était pas le moins décontenancé par la situation. Ses larges épaules et son allure de sauvage tranchaient avec l'harmonie de la pièce : bien que ce fût une arène, la pièce entière était en marbre noir poli, du sol au plafond, en passant par les nombreuses colonnes doriques qui la bordaient. Malgré l'immensité de la salle, il se tenait comme un lion en cage, faisant les cent pas précipitamment autour de Chandra Nalaàr, qui commençait à en être quelque peu exaspérée.

« As-tu donc fini de tourner en rond ? Cela m'insupporte ! » siffla-t-elle, tandis qu'un filet de fumée s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

« Tu apprendras, ma chère, répliqua-t-il, que tant que quatre murs entoureront Garruk, il ne sera pas tranquille.

– Pourriez-vous au moins arrêter de tergiverser pour rien ? » s'irrita Jace Beleren.

Le mage, encapuchonné dans son grand manteau bleu céruléen couvert de runes et de symbole, avait invoqué dans sa main une flamme un peu plus sombre que son manteau et l'avait dirigé vers les deux belligérants. Ne voyant que les deux yeux brillant de fureur sous la capuche de Jace, Garruk s'arrêta net, puis s'assit, les jambes en tailleur, tandis que Chandra lui tournait obstinément le dos en croisant les bras. C'était une jeune pyromancienne dont la beauté égalait sa dangerosité. Ses cheveux flottaient au rythme des flammes qui les assaillaient. Habillée de cuir rouge, des lunettes d'aviateur sur le front, son style se remarquait distinctement au milieu des capes, armures et fourrures qu'arboraient ses homologues masculins.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre entre nous, intervint Gideon, enfin, pas de cette manière.

– Et comment tu le sais ? » questionna Garruk, resté assis, mais dont on voyait que la situation l'irritait.

« Parce que le Zhalfirín nous l'a dit quand il nous a amenés ici », lui susurra Liliana à l'oreille.

Garruk tourna la tête pour la regarder, elle qui s'était assise tout près de lui, les jambes repliées vers son ventre, et soutint son regard. Et c'était un regard qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de soutenir. C'était un regard... indifférent. Elle se releva alors, et toisa l'assemblée d'un coup d'œil circulaire. C'était une grande femme d'une rare beauté. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui descendant jusqu'à la taille encadraient un visage d'un blanc juvénile, et ses yeux couleur d'ambre avaient une lueur froide, hautaine, et vile. Une grande robe sombre en dentelle moulait ses formes généreuses.

« Plutôt que de vous chamailler, lança-t-elle, regardez, notre "hôte" vient d'arriver. »

_**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**_

Après que Siltha les ait tous observés dans un long silence, il prit la parole, et, cette fois encore, sa voix de télépathe résonna dans la pièce comme si elle était la pièce elle-même, cette voix sombre et monocorde :

« Soyez les bienvenus, Arpenteurs, au Tournoi des Mages ! »


	2. Chapter 1

Eh oui, c'est encore moi ! (vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec moi, muahahaha !)

**Disclaimer** : Chandra Nalaàr, Garruk Wildspeaker, tout ça tout ça, sont propriétés de Wizard of the Coast. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant tout ceci (snif...)

**Notes** : Vous connaissez Yu-Gi-Oh! ? Vous connaissez Magic : L'assemblée ? Et le mélange des deux, ça donnerait quoi ? Ben, à peu près ça =)

Attention, je dis bien attention, ce n'est pas Yu-Gi-Oh! ! Donc, y aura du gore, des morts, des blessés, des calcinés, des tripes qui ressortent et des mâchouillages croquant sous la dent. Bon, pas maintenant, vu que c'est encore que le début. Mais je préfère prévenir ;)

_**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**_

Chapitre I

Les six visages se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers celui noirci du nouvel arrivant, et ils ne purent réprimer un frisson d'appréhension. Ces grands yeux inexpressifs et luminescents leur paraissaient si vides, ils leur donnaient la chair de poule à tous, même à Garruk. De son long bec en forme de faux, la créature qui se tenait devant eux les désigna un à un, lentement et en silence. Puis, la voix reprit :

« Mon nom est, qu'il vous importe ou non, Siltha Lyggym. Je suis celui qui vous a amené ici, sur ce plan, et serai l'arbitre des jeux que j'organise pour vous. Il s'agit d'un tournoi, comme vous avez pu l'entendre, dont la seule issue sera la mort d'un des deux combattants. Le prix du gagnant sera, outre la reconnaissance qu'il est et restera _de facto_ le plus fort, sa liberté, ainsi qu'il verra ses pouvoirs accrus par mes soins. Il pourra ainsi à son aise transplaner non seulement à travers les plans, mais aussi à travers les temps. Si vous refusez, aucun n'en réchappera. »

L'écho de la voix sonnait comme un requiem à travers toute la pièce. C'était une voix sombre, grave, aussi mélodique qu'une lente suite interprétée à la contrebasse. Elle vibrait dans leur cœur, et claquait à leurs oreilles comme un fouet écorcheur. Chacun restait paralysé par cette malsaine présence. L'air devenait dense alors qu'un silence palpable envahissait la pièce, rendant le plus infime des bruits, tels que le léger crépitement des flammes de Chandra, audibles jusqu'aux recoins de l'arène. Ce fut Jace qui sortit le premier d'une lourdeur dont ils semblaient tous souffrir :

« A-t-on vraiment le choix ? jeta-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Pour ma part, j'accepte, cela me permettra de régler quelque ancienne querelle. » ajouta-t-il, adressant à Liliana un regard en coin dont il prit soin de le lui cacher.

— J'accepte aussi, poursuivit Liliana, lui adressant le même regard.

— Je crois pouvoir parler au nom de tous en disant que chacun accepte », acheva Ajani, qui intervenait pour la première fois.

C'était un léonin massif. Cette race humanoïde, mi-homme, mi-lion, était réputée pour être des guerriers hors normes en tout point de vue, et surtout pour la carrure. Mais là, Ajani bravait même les limites de sa lignée. Il dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie Garruk, toujours sonné, et qui n'était pourtant pas le plus menu des hommes assemblés ici quant à Chandra, on aurait pu lui confectionner facilement deux robes – si tant est qu'elle en porterait – rien que dans le pagne de son armure. Cette dernière était sale, terne, aussi rouillée qu'un cimetière de myrs, et faisait vraiment pâle figure à côté de celle de Gideon, brillante et étincelante de lumière.

Ainsi le dénommé Siltha, qui avait subrepticement tourné ses yeux luminescents vers le léonin, inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Alors qu'il leva la main pour agiter son bâton, Garruk reprit ses esprits, et hurla de sa voix puissante :

« Non ! Garruk sait déjà qu'il est le plus fort. Personne ne peut vaincre Garruk, personne n'ordonne à Garruk, et Garruk t'écrasera comme un insecte ! »

Sur ces mots, il se rua vers la chaire, poussant un rugissement digne d'un baloth enragé, et fit un bond phénoménal, le portant jusqu'à la hauteur des ailes déployées de Siltha, qui n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt depuis son intervention.

« Ceci est bien regrettable, Garruk Languebestion...

— Comment connais-tu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une violente douleur s'insinua dans son crâne et l'interrompit dans son élan de ses deux mains, il empoigna sa tête au bord de l'explosion, tandis qu'il chutait quatre mètres plus bas. Le corps fit un bruit sourd et résonna longtemps dans l'arène, alors que l'homme hurlait et se tordait de douleur, les mains tenaillant toujours son crâne endolori. Les cinq autres Arpenteurs ne pouvaient que regarder l'horrifiant spectacle, impuissants face au mal qui rongeait l'homme de l'intérieur. Garruk mugissait une douleur aveugle et brutale, mais des cicatrices réelles et profondes lui scarifiaient le torse. Des coulées de sang s'en échappaient, ainsi que toutes sortes de scarabées, de scorpions, et autres bestioles grouillantes qui filaient à toute vitesse dans les obscurités salvatrices de la pièce. À cette vue, Chandra ne pouvait y résister. Elle détourna le regard, tandis que Liliana semblait s'abreuver de cette vision, avec dans les yeux une lueur remplie de fascination et de concupiscence, et sur les lèvres un large sourire sadique.

« Quelqu'un d'autre veut-il s'opposer à mon jugement ? »

Aucun ne vit d'objections à faire. La carcasse presque rongée laissait maintenant échapper des filets de fumée noire, et les yeux de Garruk s'étaient ternis et retournés dans leurs orbites émaciées. Son visage était méconnaissable. Des lambeaux de chair déjà putréfiés pendaient mollement comme une seconde chevelure. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait ne semblait offusquer personne, sauf la jeune pyromancienne qui rendait son dernier repas derrière une colonne. Le mage aviforme sentit alors cinq paires d'yeux le fixer dans un mélange de colère et de crainte. Il parut amusé, bien que son visage ne laissât presque aucune émotion transparaître, et une vois plus suave, mais non moins menaçante quoique atone, retentit dans l'entièreté de la salle :

« Bien. Laissez-moi donc vous exposer mes règles. C'est un tournoi où chaque adversaire expose sa stratégie tour à tour, et chaque tour dispose de phases que je vais vous énumérer d'ici peu. Tout d'abord, vous disposerez de grimoires de sorts spécialement préparés par Téfeiri pour cet événement. Chacun de ces grimoires contient le même nombre limité de sorts – soixante, pour être exact – tournant autour d'un thème principal, généralement celui de votre convenance. Cependant, il vous sera attribué aléatoirement je vous laisserez quelques temps pour les étudier. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il agitait son bâton dont la lumière violette pulsait par intermittence et, un après l'autre, une douzaine de grimoires se matérialisaient effectivement devant les Arpenteurs, douze grimoires de couleurs différentes sur des socles de marbre noir.

« Revenons donc aux phases. Au début du match, les opposants débutent avec sept sorts piochés aléatoirement dans le grimoire qui leur à été attribué. Comme vous le savez, chaque sort demande une quantité précise de mana. Ne vous en souciez pas. Je mettrai à votre disposition tout le mana nécessaire à vos besoins. Toutefois, il ne vous en sera délivré que par bribes : une unité de mana chaque tour, chacun votre tour.

Lorsque vous recevrez votre mana, vous aurez aussi accès à un nouveau sort de votre grimoire. Appelons cela la Phase de Pioche. Dès que cette phase se termine, suit la Phase d'Invocation. C'est une phase où, comme son nom l'indique, l'on invoquera sorts et créatures dans le but d'affaiblir son adversaire. Cependant, attention, je ne vous autorise qu'à une seule invocation de créature par tour.

Après cette phase, vous pourrez attaquer votre adversaire soit de front – si vous le pouvez – soit par des sorts offensifs. Vient ensuite une seconde Phase d'Invocation, et le tour se termine ainsi. Les créatures encore sur ce que j'appellerai le champ de bataille se régénéreront après chaque fin de tour. Une créature qui meurt pendant le combat ne pourra plus être récupérée, à moins qu'un sort ne vous l'autorise.

Le match ne se terminera qu'à la mort d'un des deux adversaires, ou lorsque son grimoire et vide. Le cas échéant, son opposant devra l'achever par le sort le plus puissant de son grimoire. S'il refuse, je l'achèverai moi-même. Avez-vous bien compris ces règles ? (Tous hochèrent la tête.) Bien. »

De son bâton tenu droit, Siltha frappa deux fois le sol, et les grimoires disparurent, tandis qu'une porte en bronze vert apparut aux côtés des Arpenteurs.

« Vos grimoires vous attendent dans cette salle. Ils vous ont déjà été attribués. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour les étudier. Lorsque le premier d'entre vous sortira de la Salle de Méditation, je considérerais clos l'étude des grimoires, et le tournoi commencera céans. »

La voix se tut dans un faible écho.

_**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**_

Wahou ! Je ne pensais pas le finir aussi vite =) ni qu'il y aurait du gore dès maintenant ha ha ^^' Ça va ? Vous êtes encore là ? On dirait que je n'ai perdu personne ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou non, s'il faut changer quelque chose, ou bien juste me dire à quel point je suis génial, talentueux, beau, grand, fort, et modeste ;) ou juste une petite critique CONSTRUCTIVE, ça serait bien aussi =)

À la prochaine !;)


	3. Chapter 2

Bonchouuuuuuuuuuur !

**Disclaimer** : Chandra Nalaàr, Garruk Wildspeaker, tout ça tout ça, sont propriétés de Wizard of the Coast. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant tout ceci (snif...)

**Notes** : Vous connaissez Yu-Gi-Oh! ? Vous connaissez Magic : L'assemblée ? Et le mélange des deux, ça donnerait quoi ? Ben, à peu près ça =)

Attention, je dis bien attention, ce n'est pas Yu-Gi-Oh! ! Donc, y aura du gore, des morts, des blessés, des calcinés, des tripes qui ressortent et des mâchouillages croquant sous la dent. Vous êtes prévenu ;)

Chapitre II

« Y a-t-il un autre moyen que de s'entre-tuer ? »

Jace Beleren tournait en rond. Sa longue cape bleue couverte de runes traînait derrière lui, glissant dans un bruit feutré sur le marbre brillant. Il avait ôté sa capuche, découvrant ainsi son visage à la vue de tous. Malgré son apparente jeunesse, ses yeux encore plus bleus que son accoutrement pétillaient de savoir et de sagesse. Son grain de peau était rude, mais avenant, au contraire de Liliana mais, tout comme celle-ci, ses longs cheveux noir océan coiffés de telle sorte que l'on puisse voir ses grands yeux bleu roi tranchaient avec la blancheur de son teint.

« Tu as vu comment il a traité Garruk ? siffla Chandra. J'en ai encore l'estomac brûlant.

— Il est certain que si nous tentions de nous évader, dit Ajani posément, nous subirons le même sort.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que jouer le jeu soit non plus la meilleure des solutions, cracha Gideon.

— Aurais-tu mieux à proposer, Monsieur le Lieutenant d'Heliud ? se moqua Chandra, ses flammes dansant furieusement dans ses cheveux.

— …

— De toute façon, nous sommes prisonniers ici, sans aucune connaissance des lieux, et sans aucun moyen d'évasion, lâcha Jace, comme pour mettre fin à la discussion. Alors, autant faire notre possible pour partir loin d'ici. Ce plan est inintéressant et vide il me tarde de sortir d'ici au plus vite.

— Sérieusement, minauda mielleusement Liliana, plus pour elle-même que pour l'assemblée, ce petit jeu commence à me plaire. Cette puissance qu'il promet est digne d'un dieu ! »

Ruminant ces pensées, elle fit face au groupe, hautaine, comme à son habitude. Elle lança à Chandra un regard aussi froid que désintéressé avant de poursuivre de sa voix claire, mais glacée :

« Écoutez, notre seul moyen de nous en sortir est de participer à ce tournoi, que j'ai bien l'intention de gagner. Si vous tenez à vos vies, vous feriez bien d'étudier dès maintenant vos grimoires, car sitôt que je connais le mien, ne croyez pas que je vais vous attendre gentiment pour sortir. »

Puis elle se détourna d'eux, emportant avec elle le grimoire qui était posé sur un socle marmoréen, d'où flottait son nom en lettres de feu noir. Elle alla s'affaler dans un grand fauteuil et, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais exister, elle s'absorba à la lecture de son grimoire.

Voyant sa mine satisfaite, Chandra en était plus que fulminante. D'un pas colérique, elle prit son propre grimoire, et s'assit en tailleur au centre de la pièce. Ses cheveux s'embrasaient si fort qu'ils ronronnaient comme au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. La gent masculine s'échangea un bref regard, puis eux aussi prirent leur grimoire respectif pour aller s'absorber de leurs études.

_**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**_

Téfeiri semblait nerveux. Ses gestes était tremblant, hésitant. Malgré cela, son visage hâlé ne laissait transparaître aucune tension. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait allait à l'encontre des désirs de son "maître" mais, depuis qu'il le retient captif, ces moments de lucidité et de liberté d'esprit se faisait de plus en plus rare. Alors qu'il pensait être hors de portée de la magie de Siltha, il s'engouffra, non sans avoir jeté un œil alentour, par une porte dérobée d'un recoin du palais, qui déboucha sur une ouverture étroite et tellement sombre que l'on pouvait à peine distinguer les murs de pierre brute et couverts de mousse dans l'obscurité. Téfeiri invoqua alors une petite flamme dans le creux de sa main gauche, et une lueur bleutée lécha faiblement les parois du couloir à présent découvert, qui s'étendait encore profondément dans le sol. Chaque pas résonnait dans un écho aqueux.. La flamme sans chaleur ni fumée bruissait doucement, comme si elle allait s'éteindre au moindre mouvement brusque, projetant des ombres languissantes sur la pierre humide. S'enfonçant toujours, le couloir bifurquait souvent, changeant aussi souvent de forme : tantôt large, tantôt étroit quelquefois même, Téfeiri devait se plaquer contre l'une ou l'autre des parois, afin d'aller plus en avant. Mais il semblait s'en accommoder. De fait, il avait déjà emprunté ce passage de nombreuses fois auparavant. Au dernier tournant, celui-ci s'élargit brusquement, et donnait sur l'entrée d'une crypte dont la pierre était polie assez grossièrement, ce qui laissait une impression de magnificence presque surréelle au regard de l'architecture du couloir. Des torches étaient suspendues à intervalles réguliers contre les murs et, si l'on regardait au plafond, on pouvait y voir un brasero en bronze retenu par des chaînes brûler en son centre. Juste au-dessous de ce brasero, lévitant au-dessus d'un piédestal en pierre d'un aspect assez grossier et entouré de stalagmites, un orbe brillait faiblement. On aurait pu croire que la lumière qu'il diffusait était d'un blanc laiteux mais, à l'en regarder de plus près, des stries bleutées découpaient en minces quartiers le blanc vaporeux. Téfeiri s'approcha de l'orbe, les yeux emplis d'une lueur mélangeant tristesse et admiration. Il tendit la main jusqu'à toucher la sphère tournoyante, qui aussitôt s'embruma de volutes bleues. Lorsqu'il eût fini, l'orbe arborait une belle couleur aigue-marine.

« Ce n'est pas encore assez… » murmura-t-il.

Après un dernier regard, mais sans autre mot, il repartit par le même chemin d'où il était venu.


End file.
